


What You Deserve

by StarsInTheRiver



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Painplay, Throat Fucking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, dirty talking, emotional issues?, like matt tells him too but it gets kinda weird, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInTheRiver/pseuds/StarsInTheRiver
Summary: Sometimes he just feels guilty. Punishment used to be easy to come by with Daredevil's work, but now Matt's trapped in his promise to Foggy and Karen to stay away from that. So he finds someone else to hurt him.Note: this is absolutely just porn that I wrote because I can't afford therapy. Don't expect an excessive amount of plot.





	What You Deserve

“Please hurt me.” Matt’s voice was barely more than a whisper, shame closing up his throat not quite enough to stop the words. The floor of a stranger’s apartment dug into his bare knees, and his scalp stung where the man above him had scraped his fingernails across. “I need- I need you to.” He could hear breathy desperation in his own voice, and the shame wormed it’s way a little deeper inside.

  
The man (James, Matt remembered from the bar), grinned and tightened his grip on Matt’s hair. His heart rate picked up, and Matt could hear his cock immediately twitch in his pants. “Look at that, I found a kinky little slut.”

  
Matt felt himself flush. It wasn’t like that, but he doubted James particularly cared about the details. He’d been feeling this way for a while now. The familiar self loathing that was always lurking in the back of his mind had all his other emotions pushed to the side, pulling on him like an itch to put on the suit and let some minor criminals give him a couple new bruises. But he couldn’t. He’d promised Foggy he would stop. So here he was, on his knees and begging a stranger to abuse him, to fuck him like it was punishment.

  
James dragged him in, pushing his face against the jeans that covered his growing cock. The fabric was like sandpaper to his enhanced nerves, but it wasn't nearly enough.

  
“You wanna be hurt? Open your pretty eyes.” His hair was yanked back, and Matt let his eyes fall open in the direction of the man above him. He felt more naked than if he’d taken his boxers off, especially when the other hand moved to run its fingers gently over his face. James traced his lips, around his eyes, exploring Matt’s face- then he slapped him, hard. Matt’s breath hitched and he tried to flinch away, but the hand in his hair held him still as James hit him again. “Keep your fucking eyes open.” He didn’t give Matt a chance to react to the command before pulling them open himself, fingers digging into his face for several seconds before letting go and slapping him even harder than before.

  
“You’re such a good boy, Matt. You’d let me do anything I wanted to you, huh?”

  
He yanked on Matt’s hair when he stayed silent, forcing a gasp from him.

  
“Answer me.”

  
“Y-yes,” Matt whispered.

  
“Good.. Get on the bed.”

  
Matt did as he was told, and didn’t resist when james pushed him flat on his stomach (rough cotton bedspread) before binding him there. The ropes were so tight they dug into his skin and pulled at his joints, and Matt leaned into it. This was exactly what he’d wanted.

  
James approached with a ring gag (leather and steel) and a bottle of lube (water based). The gag went immediately into Matt’s mouth, where it sat just a little too widely for his jaw to be comfortable.

  
“I hope you meant it, cause there’s no backing out now.” He laughed softly and stuck his fingers into Matt’s open mouth, running them over and around his tongue, pushing them back just far enough to make him gag. He pulled them out and wiped them down Matt’s back before sliding down to his ass, which he didn’t hesitate to grab. His fingernails dug in, spreading him open for examination. “Looks tight. How long since you been fucked?”

  
Of course, Matt couldn’t answer with his jaw shoved open. But it had been quite a while, and he hadn’t really prepped for this, besides a finger or two in the shower earlier. He hadn't really thought he'd go through with it.  
James shoved a lubed finger into his asshole, and Matt squirmed and moaned around it. He smirked.

  
“You like that? You’re so fucking tight baby, I’m glad you wanna hurt cause I’m gonna split you wide open. Your pretty little ass is gonna bleed, and you’re gonna lie there and take it.” He fucked him harder with his finger, and Matt couldn’t help pulling on his restraints.

  
He could hear the bottle of lube pop open, he could hear the zipper and smell it when James pulled his cock out. It had been a little hard to tell through the jeans, but he hadn’t been lying about the size. He would definitely be feeling this for a while.

  
No condom was even suggested, although it wasn’t like Matt had the option of asking. The man behind him lubed his cock liberally before climbing on top and lining up. He paused there, his breath hot on Matt’s neck (he’d had soup for lunch, coffee this morning, and the beers Matt had watched him drink). Then he shoved in.

  
A sound escaped Matt’s throat, somewhere between a scream and a sob. It was too big, he could feel himself tearing with the sudden stretch, feel the drag of the bare cock still pushing deeper inside. James thrust again, burying himself all the way into the bound man in less than five seconds.  
“God, I knew you’d feel so good. You’re so tight, your perfect ass squeezing me so good…” He reached down and slapped it hard, making Matt whine again as he tightened involuntarily around James.

  
Unfortunately that seemed like the reaction he’d been going for- he started to fuck him, pulling out slowly and shoving back in hard to hear the raspy, broken moan that came each time the head of his cock hit Matt’s insides. Every few thrusts he would slap his ass, so hard that it took less than a minute to turn it a bright red, slowing down the tiniest bit each time to enjoy the tight hole getting even tighter on his cock.

  
It hurt, Matt wasn’t pretending that it didn’t. There hadn’t been quite enough lube and he could feel himself bleeding a little bit. This is good, this is what you deserve, whispered the little voice in the back of his head. And it had to be right. Why else would he be so hard?

  
James pulled out after a few minutes, taking only a moment to breathe and dig his fingernails down Matt’s back before moving. He crawled up the bed, settling down with his back to the headboard and his groin inches from where Matt’s face and open mouth were pressed into the mattress. With his enhanced senses, he could practically taste it- covered in lube and blood and other things he didn't want to think about- even before that hand pushed back into his hair and yanked it back, tilting his chin up as James shoved his hips forward. His legs settled comfortably over Matt’s back, letting him lean into the pillows and trapping Matt’s head between his thighs. In this position, he couldn't pull his head back without pain.

  
“Lick. Stick your tongue out.” The hand in his hair pulled him closer so that James’ balls were touching his lips and pushing into his open mouth, cock rubbing up against his cheek. When Matt did not immediately obey, the fingernails in his hair dug in hard and pulled him closer until, with a soft whine, he started licking. He could feel himself being watched, could feel James’ eyes on his drooling mouth and on his tongue. He pulled him back by the hair just enough to put the head of his cock in, and Matt gagged on the taste, shaking his head and trying to pull his mouth off the dick that was being rubbed lazily across his tongue (and it didn’t matter how well he’d cleaned himself, he could still taste his own ass). James held him in place easily, legs crossing to help pull him even closer and further down the shaft.

  
“Choke on it.”

  
That was all the warning Matt got before the hand and legs shoved him all the way down, forcing the thick cock into his throat until his bottom lip was pressed to his balls. James moaned and thrust his hips up, trying hard to fuck deeper into the man underneath him, legs crossing behind his head to force his face all the way up against his crotch.

  
Matt struggled, thrashing weakly against the ropes and against the strong thighs on his head as he tried to get air. He was choking, as James had told him to, tears welling up in his eyes as he struggled to take him.

  
“Open those eyes for me, baby boy.” James started shallowly fucking his throat, pulling out not quite enough for Matt to get any more than half a rough, rasping breath each time before he buried himself back in. Through the ringing in his ears, he could hear James’ breath hitching each time he did so, and his heartbeat pick up ever so slightly (in his own chest, he could hear the wet rasping of his lungs and the wild pounding of his heart struggling to oxygenate a suffocating body).

  
Matt forced them open.

  
“Mm-hm, keep ‘em that way…” He tightened his grip on the soft brown hair, starting to thrust harder. He wasn’t even looking at Matt’s face anymore, head tilted back as he fucked into his mouth like he was masturbating with it.

  
It wasn’t difficult for Matt to tell when someone was about to come. There were plenty of physical signs- in fact, he could hear James’s blood start pumping faster. The cock in his mouth twitched again, and Matt was shoved one last time to the base. James held him there, fingernails digging in hard enough to break skin while he came hard down his throat too deep for him to even taste it. That didn’t mean he couldn’t feel it though, and he struggled not to choke again even as his senses began to waver from lack of air.

  
But James did eventually pull out, leaving Matt coughing and gasping for air. He leaned back, eyes closed, and patted Matt gently on the head.  
“I knew you’d be good the second I saw you in the bar.”

  
Matt made a small sound through his gag. James didn’t take the hint, enjoying the post-orgasm bliss too much to bother with his hookup’s aching jaw. His heart was slowing down. He was resting. Matt tugged experimentally on the ropes holding him down, but there wasn't enough slack to break the thick knots. Pressed against the painful bedspread, Matt’s cock twitched in response to the pain. He was still agonizingly hard.  
James left him like that for nearly half an hour, bound with his head resting near the limp cock of the man who’d just fucked him, his own untouched underneath him, before getting up and stretching. Matt listened to him get dressed, leisurely pulling on sweatpants and going to wash his face before finally returning and unbuckling the ring gag.

  
Matt couldn’t help the groan that escaped when he closed his jaw for the first time in almost an hour. He’d thought having it open had been unbearable, but this was worse.

  
He expected James to untie him next, but the man didn’t touch the ropes. Instead, he chose to put his hands on Matt. He ran them down his back, pulling back to smack him hard several times on his sore ass before reaching under to touch his aching cock.

  
“Look at that. Still hard, just from being tied up. I should send you home like that.”

  
The cock in his hand twitched at those words and James laughed.

  
“You’re a little whore.” He slapped Matt again. And again. There was the sound of a leather belt being picked up, and Matt’s whole body pulled against the ropes holding him still when it landed across his ass with a deafening sound and a whole new type of pain. Yes, the voice whispered.  
James’ cock started to react again as he beat Matt, twitching every time he hit somewhere particularly sensitive and got a moan or a whine or just a gasp. He could smell it, hear the blood rushing. He didn’t want to be fucked again, but he knew if James tried he wouldn’t stop him. The burn would be too good.

  
Luckily, it wasn’t in the plan. James beat his ass until bruises started to form, then he untied Matt and kissed him hard for several minutes before returning his clothes and showing him the door. He was kind enough to call a cab, even left him his phone number and a few bucks to help with the fare. Matt rode home in silence, cock still hard in his silk boxers and most of his body massively sore. He savored the feeling, focusing on the pain and letting it overwhelm him.

  
His brain was finally, finally quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of doing a second chapter where Foggy figures out what's happening and makes him deal with his problems like an adult?


End file.
